


I Missed You

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [22]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cuddling, Loneliness, M/M, post connor cheating, sort of canon, they just missed each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: A request for a fic I got on tumblr.In which Connor and Oliver aren’t dating but miss each other and want cuddles.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and follow me on tumblr to see more of my fics, or send my prompts @ ilikeyouxactually
> 
> <3

    Connor wasn’t lonely. He definitely was not lonely. Not as he lay in his empty bed, eyes staring mindlessly out at the soft glow of the street light below. With a heavy sigh, the tired man rolled onto his back. Things had been going _so well_ , but like everything else, seemed to quickly crumble apart.

    Oliver caught him cheating. Heard that recording, instantly making Connor shrink inside himself. _That wasn’t supposed to happen_. Oliver had shoved Connor out of his apartment, literally. Connor tried explaining. Saying how he actually _liked_  Oliver, which was a huge deal. Connor didn’t like anyone. No one. He didn’t do relationships, and he certainly didn’t do boyfriends. But something about Oliver Hampton was far too captivating that Connor couldn’t help but let himself get sucked into what he thought would’ve just been a mundane routine. 

    How wrong he was.

    Oliver was anything but mundane and boring. The IT worker continuously volunteered to assist in cases. Hacking phones and computers for as much incriminating evidence as he could possibly find. At first, Connor wasn’t very impressed. He was just thankful he had someone to help advance him in his career. But the more he learned, and the more Oliver showed him, he had to admit, it was pretty badass. 

    The bedroom was perhaps Connor’s favorite area where Oliver was not mundane. The older man was always full of surprises. Connor was typically the one to be more dominant in bed. Wanting to see how he can make someone fall apart beneath him—making them beg for more. Sure, every now and then he liked to reverse the roles. But with Oliver, he was more than happy to be dominated. Oliver constantly kept him on his toes. Usually Connor was the one who was pulling out new tricks that would make men blush and cry out in pure pleasure. 

    He had _definitely_  underestimated Oliver at their first encounter in the bar. Oliver just looked so shy and sheepish behind his coke-bottle glasses, batting his long eyelashes. Boy was Connor wrong. 

    Oliver had made him feel fulfilled. Not just sexually. But he almost filled a void he hadn’t even realized was there. Connor had found so much comfort in the time he spent in apartment 303. Even late nights after work when Connor would show up with some takeout, and the evening would be spent just eating dinner and cuddling on the couch. _It was nice_. Something Connor never thought he would experience because he never felt he deserved it. But Oliver made him feel worthy.

    An ache rose in Connor’s chest. How could he have been so fucking stupid? Cheating on the one man who actually made him _feel_  something. Actually made him feel wanted—not just for his body.

    _Fucking idiot_.

    The sudden vibration of his phone startled him. It was late. No one would ever text him this late unless it was for a hookup—and hookups were something he was trying to stay far away from.

    _Hey, could you come over?_

    It was Oliver. Connor’s heart thumped hard in his chest. So hard he thought he might explode. Why was Oliver texting him? Why did he want him to go over? Panic instantly crossed his mind. What if something bad happened? What if he got caught for all the illegal work he had done for Annalise? Connor leaped out of bed, shrugging on his jacket as he bolted for the door.

    _On my way_.

    When Connor finally arrived, he couldn’t help but linger in the hallway. Staring up at the gold brass numbers on Oliver’s door. The last time he saw those numbers, Oliver had just pushed him out, telling him to never come back. He could still remember biting back the tears as he had slipped back into his clothes before returning home. 

    _Here_.

    Connor quickly wrote, almost afraid to knock on the door. As if touching it would make it disappear and he would suddenly awake from this dream. 

    _Door’s open_.

    Taking in a deep breath, Connor grasped the door knob and slowly turning it open. Stepping inside the familiar apartment, Connor couldn’t help but smile. It was dark. Even with the lack of lighting, Connor still remembered the layout and was able to maneuver around the apartment.

    “Oliver?” Connor called out, voice shaking. There was no sign of the other man. This wasn’t what Connor had expected. It was nearing midnight, and the fact that he was even in Oliver’s apartment right now after weeks of no communication at all—it was weird.

    “In here.” Oliver’s soft voice spoke, the sound coming from his bedroom. Making his way towards the back of the apartment, Connor couldn’t contain the erratic flutter of his heart.

    Oliver was laying on the bed, wrapped up in blankets and facing the window. Just as how Connor had been before Oliver asked him to come over.

    “Hey,” Connor offered, not knowing what else to say. What else _could_  he say? Apologize for the millionth time for cheating? Apologize for not taking whatever he and Oliver had more seriously and not totally destroying it? Connor remained in place right by the door.

    “I missed you.” The words fell from Oliver’s lips so soft and broken. Connor’s heart sunk. 

    “I missed you too,” Connor started, taking another step towards the bed. Oliver sat up, grasping the blankets in his hands and keeping it close to his chest.

    “I’m not over what you did... I don’t know if I ever will be,” Oliver lazily brushed at the blankets, smoothing his thumbs over the soft material. “But I just—I really missed you and just really wanted you to hold me. I know it’s weird, and you don’t have to—“

    “No, I—” Connor stammered, quickly speaking over the other man. “I want this too.” He took another step closer to the bed. Oliver peeled back the blankets, inviting Connor in. With a gulp, Connor kicked off his shoes and slid into bed beside Oliver. 

    Oliver grabbed Connor’s arm, pulling it around his waist as he settled into the mattress with Connor pressed warmly against his back. Connor’s mouth hung open, he hadn’t expected Oliver to grab him so suddenly. But he wasn’t complaining. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Oliver’s neck, taking in the sweet familiar scent of the older man. 

    _God he had missed him_.

    Connor hummed, his grip around Oliver’s waist tightening and pulling him closer against him. A sigh escaped Oliver, holding onto Connor as if his life depended on it. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Connor never cheated, and they were just laying in bed together, enjoying each other’s company.

    “Connor?” Oliver’s voice was weak.

    “Hm?” Connor brushed his nose along Oliver’s neck.

    “I really missed this.”

    “I missed this, too,” Connor admitted, wiggling his toes against Oliver’s. The last time he felt this warm was the last time he was with Oliver. Just before he kicked him out. They had just finished having sex, and Oliver had pulled Connor in for a quick cuddle before Connor went to get them drinks. The first time Oliver did that, it blew Connor away. Cuddling with hookups was something he never did. It was weird. But cuddling with Oliver made him feel so _safe_ , and Oliver definitely wasn’t just a hookup anymore.

    “This doesn’t mean we’re together and that I forgive you,” Oliver quickly reminded, snapping Connor from his thoughts. The coldness in Oliver’s tone sent a shiver throughout his body.

    “I know.” Connor replied, hugging Oliver tighter against him. He knew that things wouldn’t go back to how they were before. Hell, they might not have a future together period. But at least for now, they could feel some happiness and comfort in having each other. Even if it might just be for the night. 


End file.
